Emosi
by Akasuna no Acan Cashmere
Summary: Ini adalah puisi tentang berbagai perasaan yang tergambar dalam satu peristiwa. Ada yang bertolak belakang, ada pula yang mempunyai arti yang sama. Ada yang membuat sakit hati, ada pula yang membuat diri terbang ke angkasa. / First poetry. Based on my true story. Mind to rnr?


Emosi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: (maybe) typo(s). Based on my true story. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

Bahagia.

Aku sangat bahagia saat dia berbicara denganku.

Bahagia saat aku menangkap basah dia sedang melihat kearahku.

Bahagia saat dia meminta bantuanku.

Dan bahagia, saat kita bertemu pandang di jarak yang dekat.

Matanya yang biru teduh itu selalu mengilatkan perasaan gembira.

Rambut pirangnya yang bergerak pasrah mengikuti jejak sang angin.

Bibirnya yang selalu menampilkan deretan gigi yang putih dan rapi.

Tingkahnya yang konyol tidak pernah gagal membuatku terhibur.

Aku berharap, ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

.

Sedih.

Pupus sudah harapanku.

Aku mengetahui bahwa dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih, dan mereka telah meresmikan hubungan itu sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Bisakah aku memutar waktu dan berharap hari ini tidak pernah datang?

Hari dimana aku ingin menumpahkan semua air mataku saat dia mengatakan kalimat yang membuat jantungku seakan dicubit keras.

Nyeri. Sakit.

Inikah yang namanya cemburu? Atau inikah yang namanya patah hati? Persetan dengan istilah itu.

Telinga, bisakah kau menulikan dirimu hanya untuk sesaat?

Mata, tolong jangan tumpahkan air matamu yang sudah bersiap untuk mengalir deras. Walau hanya setetes. Kumohon.

Bibir, maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa menggigitmu agar aku bisa menahan emosiku. Aku tahu itu sakit. Tapi, saat ini hatiku jauh lebih sakit.

Tolong… siapapun, bebaskan aku.

.

Marah.

Aku tidak bisa terima saat ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia mirip denganku.

Entah itu rambut, mata, maupun postur tubuh.

Aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan seorang murahan seperti dia.

Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apakah seseorang yang selalu bersikap menjijikkan saat berada dekat dengan semua lelaki itu tidak boleh kubilang murahan? Memilin-milin rambut pirang panjangnya, menatap mereka dengan _pearl_ yang sama denganku, dan bersuara manja?

Jika membunuh seseorang itu tidak berdosa, aku sudah membunuhnya sejak orang yang kucintai memilihnya sebagai kekasih.

Tapi aku tidak mau disebut sebagai pendosa besar.

Aku hanya bisa berharap, karma akan menuliskan namanya besar-besar di daftar orang yang akan ditujunya.

.

Kecewa.

Aku hanya bisa menangis dibalik topeng bernama kebahagiaan palsu.

Aku tidak suka orang-orang yang memperlihatkan tatapan belas kasihan mereka kepadaku, membuatku muak dengan perhatian bohongan mereka.

Aku tahu tidak semuanya begitu. Aku bisa membedakan antara yang benar-benar berniat menghiburku dan yang hanya menunjukkan kalau mereka masih punya hati, tanpa berniat melakukan sesuatu.

Mungkin mereka berpikir kalau aku tidak mempunyai masalah, mengingat kalau aku selalu tersenyum.

Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka menunjukkan perasaan hatiku demi mendapatkan rasa kasihan yang dibuat-buat.

Aku hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa memberiku saran terbaik disaat seperti ini.

Tapi, kemana mereka?

Kemana mereka yang selalu datang kepadaku saat mereka membutuhkan saran?

Kemana mereka yang selalu datang saat membutuhkan pertolongan?

Apa mereka melupakanku?

Atau mereka lupa bahwa dulu aku telah mengembalikan senyum mereka saat masalah telah sirna?

Aku tidak pamrih. Aku hanya ingin mereka datang saat aku sedang tersenyum palsu, memelukku, dan mengatakan bahwa aku dapat meminjam pundak mereka untuk menangis.

Tetapi, dimana mereka?

.

Bahagia.

Aku tertawa saat mereka bertengkar dan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Kejam? Aku manusia normal yang puas begitu melihat hal yang tidak kusukai hancur.

Aku yakin pasti kalian pernah seperti itu. Jangan munafik.

Tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

Sesekali berbuat jahat seperti itu tidak apa-apa, kan?

Aku sangat senang.

Bisa berbicara dengannya tanpa perlu merasa sakit hati.

Memuaskan mataku yang selalu ingin memandang wajah tampannya tanpa perlu mengeluarkan tetes air.

Merasakan perasaan hangat yang membuatku merasa banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku.

Tuhan, jika Kau mengatakan kalau dia bukan pasangan hidupku, aku tidak keberatan.

Tapi, bisakah Kau mempertahankan keadaan seperti ini lebih lama?

Membuatku tertawa bahagia, tanpa tahu kapan kebahagiaan itu akan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Haii, Acan disini!

Ehm, omong-omong, ini termasuk poetry ngga sih? Acan kurang yakin -_-a

Fic ini dibuat pas bulan September akhir, dimana kejadian ini... ada. Yeah, ada.

Semua yang disini ditulis benar adanya, kecuali bagian karakter Naruto (aslinya 'dia' ngga se-hiperaktif Naruto) dan pas bagian 'Marah'. Tanpa sadar Acan udah selesai nulis bagian 'Marah' ._. Aslinya bagian itu ngga ada hehehehe *digebuk*Mau dihapus, tapi rasanya sayang :p *digebuk lagi*

Acan suka curhat di dunia maya, apalagi dimana orang ngga ada yang tahu identitas asli diri kita masing-masing, contohnya web ini. Rasanya... plong, ngga ada beban.

Jadi, buat yang sebelumnya pernah baca cerita Acan dan nemuin banyak curhatan (baca: cingcong ngga penting) di Bacot Area, maklumin aja :D tapi rasanya ngga sebanding sama salah satu kalimat di atas ya? ('_')v asal ngga ngeganggu orang lain, ngga papa kan? XP

Sebenernya ada satu kejadian yang bikin Acan terbang, masih fresh malah, baru tadi siang. Tapi lain kali aja Acan tulis, hehehehehe... *ketawa garing*

Yosh, jadi, buat para readers yang bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya, silahkan klik ini *tunjuk kotak review* dan tuangkan apa yang ada di pikiran para readers :D Insyaallah Acan akan menerima dengan senang hati :D

Jadi, papay minna! Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


End file.
